As smartphones, tablets, and other mobile computing devices become more powerful and more common, applications for these computerized devices are becoming more widely available. Many smartphones and tablet computers are associated with virtual application stores or markets, and are often provided with several applications offering a set of functions. For example, a user may install a social networking application, an email application, and/or a calendar application on the mobile computing device. Each application may provide a different set of information and/or functionality to the user of the mobile computing device and each may provide information associated with a particular person, location, or event. As the number of available mobile applications increases, the number of sources that may be accessed by the user to view the information associated with a particular person, location, or event also increases, which may make it increasingly difficult for the user to organize and view such information.